


Of Pyralspite and Aurthour

by nightfangfox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dragon Robots, Equius-centric, I'm trying to give you feels, Mini Robots, One-Shot, Robots, Short, birthday gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfangfox/pseuds/nightfangfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi's wriggling day is coming up, and Nepeta absolutely insists that her best friend get the "most amazing gift pawsible". Equius is saddled with the actual making.</p><p>Or; In Which Equius Thinks About Terezi's Upbringing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pyralspite and Aurthour

Equius ran his gaze down the tiny metal replica of a dragon sitting upon his workbench. When Nepeta came to him with this request, he had scoffed and told her to make her own gift for Terezi. Then she had given him _the eyes._   He had never truly been able to resist _the eyes._ He had reluctantly acceded, and when Nepeta had gone he began his work.

Truthfully, he had relished the challenge of building a small toy. He was so used to building and repairing battlebots that such work no longer tested his abilities. The intricate wiring and delicate casing the dragon required was refreshing.

As he lifted the toy dragon from the table, he admired the shape of the wings and the curve of the neck. Truly the dragon's physique was rather similar to that of a hoofbeast. He was not sure if that was really how a dragon looked or if that was simply his own hand, but the result was... breathtaking, nonetheless. He supposed he could understand Terezi's fascination with the creatures.

"Ah, yes."

She was raised by a dragon, wasn't she? Or rather, the egg of a dragon. Equius could not imagine how life would be if he didn't have Aurthour. His lusus, he would admit, was the support he had needed until his moiraillegiance with Nepeta. The thought of life without Aurthour around saddened him. For Terezi to have lived without her lusus...

There was a crunch.

"... Horsefeathers."

He would have to start over. Perhaps he would use a sturdier material this time.


End file.
